When Death Meets Life
by eternitysstories
Summary: AU: Set in TO Season 3 and Season 5 - Elijah Mikaelson was a creature of death, designed to take life. One night, while searching for a missing Hayley, he encounters a most wondrous being - a creature of life! She breathes life back into a group of dead werewolves. Elijah finds himself amazed by her, but then she vanishes like a dream. Who is she? Will he ever find out?
1. Chapter 1: We First Met in the Forest

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Author's Note**: Welcome to my latest Elijah x Eternity AU creation! I hope you enjoy it! This first chapter takes place around TO Season 3, Episode 2. The rest of this fic is a rewrite of TO Season 5.

* * *

**New Orleans - 2015**

"Hayley!" Elijah Mikaelson called as he carried his toddler niece, Hope, through the woods looking for the female hybrid, whom had been cursed by Niklaus to remain a wolf save for one night a month - that night. "_Hayley_!"

There was nothing, only the silence of the dark night and with each passing moment of it, the Original's worry for Hayley grew more intense. Poachers had been out in the bayou as of late, killing off the Crescent pack little by little for months. He feared that Hope's mother was yet another victim of these barbaric murders.

Then suddenly, there was a strange and unfamiliar sound in the distance. It was a shrill hum - a magical sound - and it drew Elijah in. When he discovered what had been making that sound, he witnessed something that he would never forget for the rest of his immortal days.

In a clearing, there were wolf bodies scattered about. The stench of blood and death was so strong that the ancient vampire recoiled momentarily, before moving forward. It was another sound of shill humming that drew his gaze away from the carnage and to a shimmering, glowing pure white creature of legend - a unicorn!

The very sight of this strange shimmering white beast had Elijah weeping and overwhelmed with emotion involuntarily. He was nearly brought to his knees before the unicorn, just by the sheer magnitude of the creature's presence. His saving grace from doing so was watching the magical being bend it's deer head down and touch the long spiraled horn to one of the fallen wolves, and witnessed the horn glow and hum as it's powers breathed life back into the dead beast. He watched as the wolf got to it's feet and look around curiously, before taking off into the woods.

Then Elijah observed the unicorn as it floated silently over to the next corpse and do the same. It did this again and again until all the bodies were revived. This creature was life incarnate by design, a complete opposite of himself. As a vampire, he was death incarnate by design. Because of this polar difference, he was humbled by her presence, as well as intrigued by it.

So drawn by it's life filled glow, he subconsciously took a step forward, accidentally snapping a twig under his boot, catching the unicorn's attention. It was immediately clear that this one was a female, by the particularly delicate, feminine eyes. Those large sapphires of hers locked with the chocolate ones of his and for a moment, she stood perfectly still as she observed him. Her mane rippled and waved down her long neck and across her back, despite her lack of moment, while her long lion-like tail twitched behind her ever so slightly.

A distant sound of a whining, wounded animal and a fresh scent of blood eventually drew his attention away from her and when he looked back, the unicorn was gone. There was no sight nor scent of her in the forest. She had vanished like a ghost in the night without a trace.

Elijah looked around for a moment bewilderedly, in hopes of spotting the otherworldly creature, but another loud whimpering sound forced him away, to investigate the noise.

The Original didn't happen upon the young woman he sought, but her husband Jackson, who had escaped a poacher's trap and turned human when the vampire came upon him. The dark-haired man was wounded badly and he hadn't any more of an idea as to Hayley's whereabouts than Elijah did unfortunately.

Disappointed, Elijah tended to Jackson's wounds, continuing to worry about the missing female hybrid as he did.

Then, out of nowhere, the unicorn came silently up to the two men. She approached the wounded Jackson and like with the dead wolves, she pointed her horn to the injured man. A brief humming glow from it later and the werewolf alpha was completely healed. Even the blood that had marred his body had disappeared.

"Thank you, lady," Jackson said to her with a bow of his head, as if he knew this strange creature.

The unicorn whinnied musically in return and turned to leave again, but the alpha quickly called to her, causing the graceful creature to pause and turn back. "Please, lady, my wife is missing," he pleaded with her, while Elijah observed the exchange silently. "You've been protecting my pack these past few months and I shouldn't ask more of you, but the woman I love more than anything is out there somewhere. She could be hurt or...or worse. I need to find her. Please, I beg you for your help."

Again, the glowing being stood perfectly still, unmoving save for the slight billowing of her mane in the breeze. Then she suddenly spoke. Her voice was melodious, graceful, and soft. Elijah found it to be just as beautiful as she was.

"I know a thing or two about the bonds of love," the unicorn replied, turning to go toward the water of the lake. "Come with me. Come!"

Elijah glanced at Jackson and he glanced back at him, before both men followed the unicorn to the edge of the water, where she dipped her horn into it and then lifted her head, just as the two approached. They peered into the rippling water to see images appear like a film, showing the two men that Hayley was very much alive and well, hijacked by Davina Claire to do the young witch a favor in exchange for remaining human in spite of the curse upon her and her people. A moment later, the vision vanished, but they had their answer.

Relief filled the Original to know that Hope's mother was alright. When he glanced at Jackson, he could see the same in him. "Take Hope and go to the compound," Elijah told the alpha. "Hayley's going to go there seeking vengeance against my brother for his cruelty. You can reunite with her there. I'll be just behind you."

Jackson nodded and with one final gesture of thanks to the unicorn, he took off to find his wife with the toddler, leaving the vampire alone with the strange, beautiful creature once more.

He found himself without words, now that he had the opportunity to speak with this wondrous being. He actually felt rather awkward and silly before her, feelings he wasn't accustomed to experiencing. He shifted on his feet with his hands in his pants pockets, looking down at his boots in his discomfort.

Then, just as Elijah was raising his eyes to meet hers again, he noticed her draw close to him. He watched her with cautious curiosity, only to be taken by surprise as she pressed her muzzle against his mouth awkwardly in what he could only assume was a kiss.

Within that second, he watched as the unicorn melted away and be replaced by the form of a gorgeous and very naked woman, whom looked like the mythical creature.

This woman was small with a childlike youthfulness and the unicorn's ancient sapphire eyes. Her skin was alabaster and her lips were soft, as well as plushy. Her hair was pure white and absurdly long, flowing like a waterfall all around her, rippling in that supernatural way of the horned beast.

However, as they parted, the woman faded back into the form of the unicorn. The graceful creature took several steps backward, before she reared, whinnied, and then raced away, back into the shelter of the forest around them.

Stunned by the abruptness of what transpired and ever curious about the legendary creature, Elijah stood there for a brief moment, running his fingers over his lips were hers had been, wondering what it all meant. However, there were other matters to tend to. Therefore, he temporarily put the unicorn out of his mind and returned to the compound with the vow to come back as soon as he was able. He needed to know more about this mysterious and intriguing creature.

Eventually, after, a bit of drama between an enraged Hayley and Niklaus that resulted in the female hybrid and her husband moving in across the street where his little brother couldn't get to Hope, Elijah went to see if he could find the unicorn again. It was near dawn as he went back to the bayou to search for her, unsure of where to look, but determined to find her. He simply couldn't get the vision of her out of his mind. He had to seek her out. He had to know her.

The Original might have been out there a half an hour at the most, wandering aimlessly for any sign of the legendary being, when the unicorn suddenly came forth from between the trees. It was almost as if she had been hiding inside the space between them, hidden away while she watched him.

He found himself dead stopped and staring at her beauty in awe again, as if he'd never seen anything more lovely than her. Truly, he had not. Nobody had. Though, the sense of crushing emotion and the involuntary weeping were nonexistent this time.

"So, you have returned, sir vampire," the unicorn said. "Drawn to this place...to me."

"You don't seem surprised to see me," he replied carefully. "Why?"

The mythical creature didn't immediately reply. Instead, she simply stood perfect still, as she seemed to do often, and stared at him with a slow blink of her large eyes.

Then, just as he grew annoyed by her lack of response, the unicorn answered with a question, "I have seen you before in these woods. You've helped the wolf pack a time or two."

Elijah frowned, "You've been watching me."

Her sapphire eyes twinkled with what he assumed was amusement, as she said, "Not intentionally, but I must say that I was curious about you. It's not every day that one sees an Original prowling about."

The Original watched as she moved closer and as she did, her form shifted. The unicorn melted away and gave way to a very naked woman, the same woman he had briefly seen the night before when she had kissed him. Her absurdly long white hair concealed her body from his view, but she was very nude, but lacked care about it.

He found himself slightly aroused by her. The wild nymph aesthetic had his baser self howling with a strong, surprising desire, but as always, he had complete control over himself and didn't act in an unseemly way. He kept that beastly part of him in check at all times, never letting on how much she was affecting him.

"I want to thank you for saving me, Mr. Mikaelson," she said to him.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"I was trapped here, but thanks to you, I am now free of this forest and my natural form," the ethereal beauty explained vaguely, as she moved past him, ready to leave.

He turned to stop her, grabbing onto her arm before she could escape. "I don't understand. You're leaving? Just like that?"

"I've been trapped in this place for the past four hundred years," she answered patiently. "So yes, I am leaving just like that. Though, if it makes you feel better, Mr. Mikaelson, the stipulation of the curse was that I would only be freed when I found my soulmate. Therefore, somewhere, someday, I'm sure you and I will meet again."

Soulmates? What the hell did she mean by that?

Before he could say anything, the shimmering woman vanished, leaving him standing there alone with a thousand questions, but no answers. Unable to do anything else, Elijah returned to the French Quarter, using the latest Mikaelson family drama to distract him from the strange creature he had encountered in the woods.

Though he didn't encounter her again, he never did forgot the creature of life he had met in the forest. She was seared into his memory for all time.

Until...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: When We Met Again

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

**New York City - 2018**

He didn't know who he was, not even his own name, and he knew nothing about what he was, only that he wasn't human.

A week ago, he had found himself on a bus and had been dropped off in the middle of nowhere with no money and no possessions. He did know that his name started with the letter E from the cuff links he had been wearing that day and he had quickly discovered he was a creature of death, after tearing an innocent man apart at the Sunnyvale bus depot, where he had been left.

Other than that, everything was a blur. He knew nothing and had wandered aimlessly for the past week, feeding on the local human populous and surviving on his wits alone. There were no others like him, not that he had found, and he had to learn about his vampirism on his own, through trial and error.

Then one night, while he fed on some poor bastard in a back alleyway, he saw the flash of white and witnessed an angel emerge from the shadows. She was gorgeous, whoever she was, with long white hair and ancient sapphire eyes that seemed to peering into his very soul, humbling him. He watched her gaze at the still warm body beside him as she floated closer and he actually felt shame for killing the man, for acting so beastly.

She came around on the other side of his kill and gracefully knelt down, placing two fingers upon the man's forehead. Her fingertips began to glow with a pale blue light and there was a musical humming sound that quietly echoed rhythmically. Both faded after only a second and when it did, the man's eyes flashed open and he gasped, sitting up while frantically looking around him with terror, before he got up and ran off.

The creature of death stared in amazement. The human had been dead, of that he was certain, but this goddess had breathed life back into him, giving the man back what he had stolen!

"Who are you?" The astonished vampire asked her, as they both rose to their full heights.

"I'm Eternity," she introduced herself with a smile.

"You're not like me. A monster, I mean," he dumbly stated next.

Eternity shook her head, "Alas, I am not."

He drew closer to her then, drawn to her light, "Then what are you? An angel? A goddess?"

"I'm not a god, let me make that perfectly clear," the ethereal beauty responded firmly. "Nor am I an angel. However, I am an immortal from beyond the stars, making me not of this world. Despite that fact, I do happen to know a lot about the earthly supernaturals."

Her admitting knowledge about supernaturals inspired hope in him. If she knew about supernaturals, then perhaps she could aid him.

"Please, can you help me?" He begged her desperately. "I don't know anything about what I am. I haven't been able to find others like me, to help me figure it out. Please, I know I have no right to ask this of someone like you - a creature of life, but I need you to help me."

Eternity gazed at him for a moment, standing perfectly still with only her long hair rippling in the slight breeze, making her look rather majestic. Then she smiled gently and answered, "Of course, I will help you, if that is what you wish of me. Come. This way!"

She turned effortlessly and began to make her way out of the alley, with him following closely behind. Once they were on the street, in the open, the vampire noticed how the humans around them acted when they saw her pass by. Each of them stopped and stared at her in wonder. Some were in awe, while others were nervous, and others still weeped at the sight of her. It was as if they all knew instinctively that she was something different, something special.

The ethereal beauty took him to a local twenty-four hour diner, where they sat across from each other in a booth. Her graceful elegance seemed very out of place inside the rundown establishment, something he would have found amusing if he hadn't been so desperate to learn from her whatever she knew about what he was.

"So, tell me what do you know?" She asked him first.

He shrugged, "Nothing, only that I'm obviously not human, at least not anymore, and I have this insatiable desire to drink human blood. What happened to me? What am I?"

Eternity sighed, "Well, my friend, you are a vampire, which is why you desire human blood. You need it to live, much in the same way humans need water and food to survive. As to what happened to make you this way, simply put, you died and were resurrected into the creature you are now."

"Can you cure me?" He asked her.

She smiled sympathetically, "I know it seems like a curse, to be as you are, because you must kill to survive. Yet, there is many wonders to being a vampire, believe it or not. You have a greater purpose, being as you are now than you could ever be as a human."

He frowned, "How can you say that? You're not a monstrosity like me, but a creature that has the ability to breathe life back into others. You don't kill."

At that, Eternity laughed lightly, "You think I have never taken a life? I assure you that I have, many times in my long life, including my bastard of an ex-husband. I know perfectly well what it means to kill, but the difference between us isn't life verses death. It is that I kill to protect others, as I only extinguish the lives of those who would do the innocent harm."

The vampire found it hard to imagine such a pure seeming woman killing anything, but what did he know? He supposed looks could be deceiving. After all, he appeared human, but was a far more dangerous creature underneath.

"Then why didn't you kill me?" He asked. "I was feeding on an innocent, when you found me."

"You are only doing what you were made to do," she explained. "You're a predator. You hunt and kill to survive. Should I go into the Serengeti Desert and kill all the lions because they kill innocent animals to feed themselves? I should say not!"

He found her intriguing, particularly how this creature of life didn't see him as some sort of monster to be eliminated. He was grateful for that view, especially since he had only seen himself as an evil demon, a curse upon the world.

"I can show you a better way to deal with your predatory instincts," Eternity told him then. "I can show you how to feed without killing your victims - a catch and release method."

"How?" He questioned.

She laughed slightly again, "I told you that I knew about the supernaturals of this world, including how each species works. Therefore, I am quite capable of teaching you about your talents and how to use them."

He found himself smiling then, feeling a sense of relief that he had finally found someone to help him learn about himself. "Thank you, Eternity," he said in gratitude.

"You're welcome," she paused. "You need a name. Do you remember yours?"

He shook his head, frowning in concentration, "I don't know. I had a pair of cuff links with the letter E engraved on them. So, I assume my name started with an E, but I can't remember it or anything from before six days ago. Maybe my name is Elliot? Edmond?"

"How about we call you Elijah," suggested Eternity with a small grin. "It's...elegant and it suits you. You look like an Elijah."

That name sounded vaguely familiar, but like the blurry visions that danced around his mind, but that sense of familiarity vanished as quickly as it had come. Even so, he decided to go along with it, agreeing that the name did seem to suit him. It fit him like a puzzle piece and he decided not to question the reason.

"Elijah sounds perfect," he smiled softly. "So, what is the first lesson, o' great teacher of vampirism?"

"Well, for now, catch and release should be our priority," the shimmering woman told him, as she rose from the booth and held her hand out to him. "Come along, my friend. Let me show you the better path."

With that, Elijah put his hand in her and let her guide him away, on a journey of self-discovery and of romance.

In the weeks that followed, the ethereal beauty stayed with him, helping him learn about himself and his kind. She taught him first how to catch his prey and feed from them without killing them. She did this by instructing him on how to compel his victim to allow him to feed from them to a point and then forget they had ever had an encounter with him, letting the human escape with his or her life. He found he had to feed more often this way, but he didn't mind, because his conscious was clear of the atrocity of killing and the blood tasted much better without the fear of dying tainting it.

Eternity also taught him about the ring he wore which turned out to be a daylight ring. She instructed him in heightened senses, and other superpowers afforded him as a vampire, but his favorite thing he learned from her was how to fight. She did this so that he would be able to defend himself, should the need arise, protect vying to him that she was very capable of being dangerous. More so than himself certainly.

Their training sessions was a thrilling experience for him. He had felt a connection with her from the very beginning. However, the attraction he felt toward her became apparent very early on, as they sparred. Her dominating feistiness called to his baser self, inspiring his less than appropriate desires to take her, to turn the tables and dominate her completely, to throw her to the mat of the abandoned gym they worked out at and fuck her until she could only scream his name.

At first, such a powerful urge had been alarming in it'd strength. Yet, over time, he found it to be as intriguing as her otherworldliness.

One such training session, Elijah had managed to pin her to the mat, after weeks of learning her movements when they faced off. He had managed to retain control over his urges - another thing Eternity had taught to him - up until that point, wanting her, but never acting. However, in that moment, impulse got the better of him, and his mouth descended upon hers in a hungry kiss.

She reciprocated eagerly, kissing him back with the same devouring intensity, which made the beast inside him soar. However, when he grew bold enough to begin tugging at her stretchy workout clothes with the intention of having her at last, she pulled back, reaching for his hands to lace their fingers together and pull them away from the material. Despite stopping him, the ethereal beauty gazed at him with barely contained lust.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" He asked her breathlessly, worried that he had overstepped by getting carried away.

Eternity smiled with fondness, as she released one of his hands to reach up and caress his cheek tenderly, "I wouldn't say you did anything wrong, but I do think that perhaps it would be best, if we slowed down. After all, there is a right way of going about romantic entanglements and you, sir, have yet ask me to a first date. That is the protocol, before we stumble into bed together."

With a sheepish grin, he lifted himself off of her and helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you."

The shimmering woman reassured him, "You didn't, but you're an amnesiac vampire. Taking things slowly is the best course, even with this...with us. So, are you going to court me or not, good sir?"

Elijah chuckled, before he bravely asked, "Miss Eternity, would you let me take you out to a night of dinner and dancing tonight?"

Playfully, she pretended to think about it, before she grinned and nodded, "Aye. That sounds like a splendid idea."

They both fell into good-natured laughter and then proceeded to get back to training for the rest of the afternoon. It had been a difficult task to do for the vampire, after feeling the ethereal beauty's lips upon his own and her body beneath his. He had been able to taste her flavor whenever he licked his lips, savoring it, as he kept control over his still raging desires for her. Yet, he had managed to focus on the fight practice and ignored his lust enough to get by without incident.

That night, Elijah took an elegantly dressed Eternity out for a lovely, romantic dinner at a local restaurant, where they drank wine and chattered away like the best of friends. Truly though, in his current state, she was his only friend, but more so, she was his rescuer from stumbling around in the darkness of the forgotten alone. He lusted after her sure, but he felt more than that for the beauty.

Over their weeks together, she had told him all about her own life. The pale woman had told him about her role as a guardian, a protector of those whom couldn't protect themselves. She also told him that she was a queen of a very powerful kingdom, ruling over other immortals on the other side of what he learned was a divided universe - immortals on one side and mortals (and Earth-based supernaturals) on the other.

Eternity even informed him of her abusive marriage to an unworthy husband, detailing the struggles and trials she had faced, before she ended him and his madness. Elijah had felt touched when she shared with him something so painful, letting herself be vulnerable around him. He felt closer to her the moment she had told him that tidbit of her past.

Between her willingness to share with him everything and her helping him out of the darkness, it was no wonder he had begun to feel something meaningful for her and he'd like to believe, she felt the same. He knew she did by the way she gazed at him with such profound affection as they sat across from each other, enjoying each other's company.

After dinner, they went dancing, where Eternity showed him that she was quite the performer. She had gotten up on stage at one point and began to sing and dance in a choreographed way, putting on a show for everyone there, all to impress him. Afterwards, she rejoined him on the dance floor to carry on laughing and dancing with him, eventually pulling him in close enough to kiss him.

The urge to have her roared to life again when their mouths collided in heated passion. He wanted her so badly that it took every bit of willpower not to act on the desire. However, he managed to refrain, keeping himself in check. He respected her boundaries and wouldn't overstep again.

Before long, the pair tired of the loud, obnoxiousness of the club and escaped it for a calm, relaxing stroll around Central Park. Hand in hand, they casually walked about, chatting about this and that, including the somber topic of whether or not he'd ever remember who he was. To distract his troubled mind, Eternity went to the piano they came across that was sitting there for anyone to play, if they so chose.

She sat down and began to play a soft graceful tune, before she added lyrics to the melody. She sang a sweet love song, gazing at him every now and then, prompting him to join her at the instrument. He listened to the rhythm, before out of nowhere, as if on autopilot, he began to accompany her, playing just as beautifully as she did.

Apparently, he knew how to play the piano, he realized with surprise.

"Elijah, these few weeks have been amazing," Eternity said to him at the end of their song. "I have never felt quite so contented in another's presence the way I do in yours. I want you to run away with me. Let's go off on a fantastical journey. There is this beautiful little French village I know called Manosque. We could build a life there...together."

The vampire was taken aback by her suggestion, as he hadn't expected it in the least. It seemed sudden, random.

"I thought you wanted to take things slowly," he grinned at her teasingly. "I'm no expert being an amnesiac and all, but living together is some far off, possibly romantic place after one date seems a little fast to me. I don't know if my sensibilities can take it."

The ethereal beauty rolled her eyes and smirked as she teasingly fired back, "Well, I was going to bed you this night on our first date, so I suppose I didn't truly mean it when I said we should navigate our budding romance slowly."

He knew she was just teasing him, but to hear her say she wanted to sleep with him intensified his always existing desire for her. However, for the moment, he continued to keep himself in check, thinking about her proposal to start a life together elsewhere in the world instead. It didn't take long for him to realize that he wanted to be with her, just as he had been for these past few weeks and that he'd go anywhere in the world so long as she was by his side.

Death had met life and he couldn't be parted from her. He didn't want to be. Not that she said, she'd leave him, if he declined, but he wanted to go wherever she did and an adventure in the French country sounded wonderful to him.

It was then in that moment that he realized that he no longer cared who he had been before waking up on that bus, only that he was a new man - a man in love, with the possibility of a glorious future ahead of him. He could know peace and happiness with this shimmering beauty at his side. He already felt it.

Therefore, Elijah reached to gently grab the back of Eternity's neck and pulled her in for a brief passionate kiss, before he rested his forehead against hers and murmured, "I'll go wherever you go, Sweetheart."

"Good," she smiled and then she kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

Things grew heated quickly between them. They kissed hungrily, while their hands moved in urgent caresses over each other's bodies until the need became too much and Elijah tore his mouth from hers before he took he right then and there without care of who might happen upon them.

"Let's go to France. Tonight," he suggested impulsively.

Eternity giggled at him, raising her eyebrows at him in surprise, "Truly? You wish to simply pack up and go?"

"Yes. I just want to be with you," Elijah admitted freely. "I want a fresh start in that far off place with the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

A look of utter adoration crossed her sweet face as she reached up with one hand to cup the side of his and with a soft laugh, the ethereal beauty said, "Alright then. Let us be off on our new adventure...together."

The vampire didn't waste another moment and quickly took his lady by the hand, whisking her off first to his apartment and then onto a plane that would take them to their new home - a home where they would live forever in peace.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: When We Bound to Each Other

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Warning**: Smutty chapter is smutty! You have been warned!

* * *

**Manosque, France - 2019**

It had been a year since moving from New York to Manosque and it had been everything Elijah had hoped for. He had opened a bar in the quaint little village, where he and Eternity spent their days playing piano for their guests, either together or separately. Though neither was very far from the other, if it were the latter. He had discovered upon arrival that he could understand and speak the French language fluently - a surprise, to be sure, but not an unwelcome one.

He and his lady had settled together in a small apartment just across the street from their bar. It was cozy and perfect for the two of them. Yes, everything was splendid, even though Eternity had refused to allow him to be intimate with her. She had said they should take things slowly, but he hadn't understood why. He loved her and she loved him, so he didn't see the issue. Until one evening, a few days into their new life together, when she had explained the reason to him.

Eternity had told him that to join their bodies meant they would be bound together as one, in such a way that would leave them in excruciating pain that could lead to their deaths should they be separated from each other for too long. In other words, it would be a very large commitment, if he laid with her, one that he had to be sure he was ready for, before they slept together in that way.

So, for their first year together, they would lay in their large bed, resting in each other's loving arms and perhaps make out a bit, but nothing more than that. It was difficult for Elijah who had wanted his lady's body since before they had even moved to the French village, but he was a patient man, it turned out, and he found he was quite contented enough with simply being close to her until he was certain that he wanted to bind himself to Eternity forever, and vice versa.

Then at the end of the year, the vampire had finally made up his mind about what he wanted. While Eternity entertained at the bar, one afternoon, he went out and bought the most gorgeous engagement ring he could find. He picked out a white gold ring with a large diamond flanked by two sapphires that reminded him of his lady's beautiful eyes. He just knew that the ethereal beauty would love it.

That night, Elijah, dressed in a black sweater, dark jeans, and a suit jacket, cooked up an elegant meal. His suburb cooking skills being another talent he hadn't known he had, until moving to France. He put the spread out on the kitchen table and lit a few candles to make the atmosphere just that much more romantic.

When his lady came in from the bar, the grin that spread upon her sweet, childlike face upon seeing what he had been up to was everything to him. "What is the occasion, my sweet Elijah?" She asked him as she sat down at the table at his insistence.

"Well, today is a very special day, mon amour," the vampire replied, as he came over and knelt beside her. "This past year has been everything to me. It was the best decision of my life to get on that plane with you and go off on this adventure. I don't feel lost or in need to remember who I was, not with you by my side. I feel at peace, contented to be whoever I am now."

Elijah paused and pulled out the ring box from his jacket pocket, opening and presenting it to her. "I want you to marry me, to spend the rest of your existence with me," he told her softly. "I can't imagine loving anyone the way I love you and I want to bind myself to you. I want to commit myself to you...forever, if you'll have me."

The immortal lady looked at the ring and then at him with a soft, loving smile, "Yes. A thousand times, yes!"

After he slipped the piece of jewelry onto the ring finger of her left hand, she took his face in her little hands and pulled him close, kissing him passionately in her joy.

He kissed her back with that same passion and happiness. He even allowed his desire for her to awaken fully, letting the excitement at the prospect of claiming her fill him. He had been waiting for this moment for a year, if not longer and he couldn't wait to finally know her body, to familiarize himself with it, just as he had come to know the rest of her.

Then, upon parting, he told her slowly with barely contained lust, "Let's eat this delicious food and after, I'll take you to bed, where I will love your body. All. Night. Long."

Eternity shivered pleasurably at the huskily spoken promise he issued her, a dark lust entering her sapphire eyes, following him as he moved to sit in the chair next to her. During the entire meal, she kept giving him that seductively needy look, even as they spoke of mundane things, like how the day went at the bar and how skilled he was in the kitchen.

He truly wanted to see how skilled he was in bedroom matters. To hold back, after agreeing to the terms she had issued a year ago, was enough to drive Elijah insane and he could barely keep hold of himself.

Thankfully, the meal went by quickly and when it ended, it was his lady that drew him away from the table with a bit of enticing of her own, leaving the dirty dishes behind where they were. She gracefully moved toward the bedroom, while shooting him a seductive look over her shoulder as she went.

The vampire didn't need to be prompted any more than that. He was out of his chair and following closely behind as she disappeared around the corner into their bedroom.

He came to stand in the doorway as he watched her stand in the middle of the room with her back to him. His eyes were trained on her hands as they moved her long white hair to one side, over her shoulder, and then they reached for the sheer bow at the back of her flowing dress that kept it together.

Elijah was barely able to stay were he was as those naughty hands of hers tugged the pale pink ribbon loose and she let the mint green material fall away into a pool around her feet. It was when she shot him another seductive look over her shoulder at him and smiled that he finally moved.

In an instant, he was behind her, grabbing onto her arms and pulling her back against him, letting his mouth descend upon the expanse of her exposed throat. He listened to her small sounds of pleasure, as he laid open mouthed kisses all along the skin there.

Though it was only a moment before Eternity turned sharply to face him, gazing at him with pent up lust and then she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and clutching his face in her hands while kissing him hungrily. It was obvious he wasn't the only one whom had been holding back. She was urgent in her passion.

With vampire speed, Elijah carried her to the bed, where he threw her down on the mattress and quickly removed the jacket and sweater beneath. Then he joined her, crawling up like a predator stalking his prey and hovering over the shimmering woman, smirking at her briefly before he kissed her maddeningly, enjoying the way her limbs wrapped around him instinctually, holding him close.

The amnesiac vampire groaned and growled into her mouth, rocking his hips into hers roughly. He wanted her so badly and it frustrated him that there were still a barrier between them, keeping him from her. He needed to be inside her. Instinct demanded it, especially after waiting so long to have her.

In a flash, he had her in a new position, flipping her over onto her stomach and raising her hips ever so slightly. He pushed her long snowy hair off to one side and leaned over her, kissing the back of her neck and then moving his lips lower to lick and kiss her spine, before biting one of the soft globes of her ass.

He enjoyed the way she gasped and jerked away from his assault, then moaned throatily and pushed back against him. The vampire grinned filthily at her, though the glowing immortal couldn't see it, and resumed kissing and licking her skin, moving back up her body until he was hovering over her once more.

Elijah laid a single kiss upon the back of Eternity's neck, when she turned on him again, flipping herself back around to face him. Then she reached to tug him to rest between her parted thighs so she could capture his mouth with hers hungrily. He reciprocated, taking charge and thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness there.

Then he suddenly felt the rest of his clothes disappear and tore his mouth away from hers in surprise, gazing down at her in his astonishment as she gazed back with wicked mischievousness. As they stared at each other, the vampire felt her hand reach between them to caress his hardened length and guide him to her entrance.

With one smooth thrust of his hips, the two of them were joined together, both gasping and moaning at that initial contact. Elijah's mouth immediately descended upon hers while at the same time slipping slowly in and out of her wet heat, beginning an unhurried rhythm that built up into the most phenomenal pleasure, one that was blinding.

Before long, his hips were moving more rapidly, lost to the rhythm and sensation of their love making. Eternity's gasped, sighed, and moaned beneath him, rocking her hips upward to meet his every time he'd thrust into her. They were in perfect sync, like the perfect dancing partners, moving together to created the best friction possible. As corny as it sounded, it was as if they were made for each other.

"I love you, Elijah," the ethereal beauty whispered to him, as she onehandedly pulled him flush against her with his face buried in her neck while they continued to move together. "I love you!"

Her simple, heartfelt words drove his passion for her higher, until he was moving rapidly within her. His hips slammed into hers, over and over again while they both moaned in pleasure. The vampire hissed and groaned as he felt her nails rake along the flesh of his back as the pleasure he brought her body began to send her over the edge of bliss, which only quickened his pace more.

Just a short time later and Eternity's walls were contracting around his cock in the beginnings of orgasm, before they clamped down on him as she came. Her back arched into him and she let out a sharp, pleasurable cry that echoed into the otherwise quiet room. A few more hard thrusts and Elijah followed her over the edge, groaning into her neck, right before instinct took control and his vampire visage emerged to bite down on the column of the pale beauty's throat.

Her sweet blood filled his mouth as he drank from her through his orgasm. He felt her body seize again in a second orgasm as he did, prompting him to release her from his mouth and lean back to gaze at her in wonder. It was as he looked at her smiling, drunken face that he felt it.

He hadn't ever drank from her before, so it was a new experience to have done so. Elijah felt suddenly stronger than he ever felt before. He also didn't feel even the slightest bit hungry. He felt sustained and contented.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" The vampire asked his lady in concern, brushing back some of her hair from her face.

"I'm splendid," Eternity giggled at him sillily.

That had Elijah laughing lightly as well, shaking his head at her, before burying his face in her neck again and laying a lazy kiss there. Just like that, the pair rested, but only for a short time. Before long, the vampire found himself beneath his lady, where he stared up at her while she rode him vigorously to completion, feeling all the more contented and at peace, but also feeling a sudden, supernatural feeling of of oneness with the woman he loved. He swore he couldn't be happier, bound to his lady for the rest of time.

Nothing would ever part them - always and forever.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: When the Stranger Visits

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

**Manosque, France - 2025**

Elijah had been married to Eternity for the past six wonderful years. He had insisted that they marry not soon after their engagement. Therefore, only three months after he had asked her for her hand in matrimony, did they wed in a small, intimate ceremony with just the two of them promising to commit their lives to each other.

They briefly honeymooned on the coast. They spent every moment wrapped up in each other, enjoying each other both physically and emotionally in a small cottage on the beach, before they returned home to continue living their lives in utter contentment as piano players in that local French bar.

In the years that followed, the amnesiac vampire found he was in such wonder that a creature of life would want to live forever with a creature of death as him. He often found himself staring at his wife in awe of her shining grace, particularly when she showed compassion and heroism for others who wandered into their bar, such as that one poor soul who came in for one last drink before his cancer took him. Elijah watched as she laid a hand upon the broken young man and healed him of his disease.

She was so beautiful inside and out, and death was glad to have met life. He didn't know how he had become so fortunate, but he was forever grateful to whatever power had brought her to him. Yes, Elijah was a vampire in love and he'd do anything for that love. Anything to keep their happiness intact.

Then one night, a man came into the bar while he was there alone, playing for a small group of people. There was something familiar about the stranger, but also something odd about him. The amnesiac vampire could sense that this man was like him - a vampire. However, this person also smelled strongly of some other creature. Like a dog? Or a wolf perhaps?

The gentleman was dressed in a leather jacket, red shirt, and dark pants. He had dirty blonde curls and old blue eyes. Though, they weren't quite as old as Eternity's. He also had an English accent, refined and regal sounded, like that of a nobleman of a bygone time.

This familiar feeling man came to sit before him on the other side of the piano, just as Elijah had finished a song. "You play well, friend. You play with such finesse," the stranger said to him, while he began to play a new song with a small smile flashed his way.

"Yeah. It keeps me out of trouble," he quipped good natured. "Well, this and my lovely wife."

The man's eyebrows raised in surprise, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're wife?" He replied incredulously, before he remembered himself and smiled, "I mean, congratulations! I do hope you have many wonderful years together."

"Thanks," nodded Elijah, narrowing his eyes on this peculiar man.

There was a pause of silence, save for the sound of the piano, before the stranger ventured, "I have a wife and a daughter too. Though, I haven't seen either in seven years. Haven't spoken to them in five. It's been hard to be parted from them, but it's...necessary."

"Sounds like a recipe for regret," the amnesiac vampire commented. "I couldn't imagine being parted from my wife, let alone my child too, for any length of time."

The gentleman looked away sadly, before he turned back and murmured, "Trust me, mate. You are lucky to not know the pain of separated family. My beloved siblings and I are also geographically challenged. It's excruciating to be away from any one of them, but none more so than my older brother. He was my best friend and I find I am lost without him."

"He's dead?" Elijah asked him.

"He's...away," the man cryptically answered.

He narrowed his eyes again. Yes, this man was truly strange. There was definitely some secret he was trying to hold back, something he didn't want to reveal. However, the amnesiac vampire didn't pry. Instead, he simply kept on playing for the gentleman.

As they sat there together, Elijah began to feel strange. He felt this subtle tugging sensation in his chest, while also hearing strange sounds, like whispers. Both phenomenon growing stronger with each passing minute. It was just as odd as the man who sat in front of him. He'd never felt such a feeling before and wondered why he was feeling it now.

Then he found a distraction and couldn't help but to grin, as a flash of white caught the corner of his eye. He looked to his left and watched as Eternity glided over in her white tiered dress with her hair braided and decorated in flowers. When she came to his side, he reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles lovingly, before he turned back to the stranger to introduce her, noticing the odd look of suspicion and barely contained hostility on the man's face as he looked at the ethereal beauty.

Elijah grew tense, unsure of this man's intentions now. The vampire turned to gage his wife's expression, noticing the way she simply stared, almost blankly so. Then suddenly, the strange tugging and whispering faded away and he looked across the piano at the strange man, who was no longer paying attention to Eternity, but was staring off across the bar at a vase of vibrant roses, as if he was surprised by them. He noticed the way the mysterious stranger looked up at his lady as though he was amazed by her. There was this questioning look in his eyes and when Elijah looked at his wife, he saw her smirking at the other man in that secretive, knowing way of hers, as if she was communicating with him without words.

It was very weird, whatever was going on.

"So, this must be the missus, " the blonde said with a polite smile.

"Uh, yeah. This is my gorgeous, brilliant wife, Eternity," Elijah introduced, still very confused and suspicious about the strangeness of this whole encounter. However, he did smile lovingly at the pale beauty, who in turn smiled sweetly back at him.

The ethereal beauty nodded gracefully to the familiar stranger and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr...?"

Quickly, the stranger rose from his chair, backed away toward the exit, as he replied, "It doesn't matter. Thank you for sharing a bit of your time with me, piano man, but I must dash."

With that, the strange man hurried off, leaving a bewildered Elijah alone with his cool, calm wife.

"Well, he was an odd one," the amnesiac vampire quipped with a small grin, as he began to play the piano again, while Eternity sat down next to him. "We do get strange people sometimes, but none quite like him. He wasn't just a vampire, but something else too, and his behavior was peculiar. I'd say he's drunk, but I'm actually not so sure."

"He's simply a lost soul, nothing more," replied his wife, as she joined in on his playing, turning the tune into a duet. "I sensed it in that man. As to what _you_ sensed in that gentleman, he is a rare creature indeed. Almost as rare as me. He's a hybrid, a werewolf-vampire mix. He's stronger and more deadly because of his mixed heritage, but do not fret. He doesn't mean us harm and even if he did, I'd never let him hurt you, my love." She smiled lovingly at him. "He'd die before he even got close."

Elijah smiled softly at her, before he leaned over and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you, Sweetheart," he murmured, as they each abruptly stopped their playing. "I'm so glad I have you by my side."

"And I am glad to have you with me," Eternity said, as she caressed his jaw with the light touch of her fingertips. "I love you so much, husband."

They kissed once more, but with a passion that turned fiery very quickly, leading the pair to vacate the bar. They swiftly shut themselves up inside the apartment they shared, where they proceeded to make love for the remainder of the evening and well into the next day.

The married couple completely forgot all about the strange man, as they lost themselves in each other, happily full of marital bliss. Nothing else mattered to Elijah but their joy. He only wanted to live in the contentment Eternity brought to his life with her love for him for the rest of his days. And he had believed they could, until the day the strange man, the hybrid, came back.

It was week or so later, after their first encounter, when that peculiar man came back at closing time, looking ever so determined as he slipped through the curtains that lead into the main part of the establishment. Elijah had been sitting at the piano, playing for his own enjoyment as the bartender and his assistant went about cleaning up for the night, when he saw the man enter. He hadn't expected to see him, but the desperate, insistent way he looked had set the amnesiac vampire on alert.

"Your name is Elijah Mikaelson," the man said. "You might not remember who you are, but you need to come home with me, Brother. My wife, your sister-in-law, Hayley, is missing. I need you're help in finding her."

Elijah stopped playing and narrowed his eyes on the man upon hearing his rushed nonsense. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Klaus Mikaelson. Though, you always insisted on calling me Niklaus, the name Father gave me," the stranger smiled slightly, before becoming gravely pleading once more.

It was at that time that the sound of thunder rumbled and the flash of lightning momentarily brightened the dim room, before fading, and then striking again and again, in greater succession with each passing moment. The amnesiac vampire could feel that strange, profound tugging within himself and he could feel the odd whispers echoing through his own head, just as before. He felt abnormal around this man, Niklaus, especially the longer he remained there.

"So, it is time," called Eternity suddenly, as she emerged from the shadows, just as she had that night when Elijah had first met her. She kept her gaze on Niklaus, but moved to stand beside him. "I can finally rid this world of that evil thing that festers inside you and your siblings, including my beloved husband." She rested her hand on his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze, but still did not bother to look at him, even though he gazed up at her with such profound confusion that he was surprised the force of it didn't cause her to face him.

"What do you mean?" Niklaus asked her, gruffly with a hint of mistrust.

The ethereal beauty smirked, "I'm your saving grace, Nik. I can bring your broken family back together. I can destroy the evil known as the Hollow that plagues this world. I can make so it will never bother you, your family, or this planet again by erasing it completely, as though it never existed. I can unmake it."

The storm outside increased and the power in the bar flickered, before it died. Elijah could feel whatever was inside him growing stronger, more intense. He could tell that Niklaus felt it too. However, he found himself more interested in the mysterious behavior of the woman he loved. She was all business, acting like the queen she was, like the heroine he had never seen for himself. It was odd to see this side of her and the amnesiac vampire wasn't sure how he felt about it. He believed he preferred the sweet, smiling version better - the more serene version.

"I can also save Hayley Mikaelson," his wife told the hybrid. "I can rescue her from her plight and destroy the other foes that you face."

Niklaus looked at her with curiosity, "How? Who are you?"

"Just show me your enemies, my friend, and I will show you wonders," she replied simply.

The hybrid raised his eyebrows at her with a small, impressed smile and didn't object to her offer to help him. Then a moment later, he turned on his heel and called back tho her, "Well, come on then. We don't have a lot of time."

As he went, Eternity finally looked at Elijah with a sparkle of adventure in her eyes that was quickly stifled upon seeing his confused, uncertain expression. She smiled gently at him, caressing his face tenderly, as she murmured, "It's alright, my love. I know you have questions and concerns, but trust me. Trust our love...and come with me."

He wanted to trust her, to take her hand and let her whisk him away on an all new adventure that might just lead him to remembering who he was, but there was something deep inside that resisted, that tried to warn him against going. There was a deep dread that filled him, that made him recoil instead of face whatever lay ahead.

"You're damn right I have questions. You know who I was," the amnesiac vampire said accusingly. "How long have you known?"

"I've always known," she told him without missing a beat. "We met before ten years ago. You saved my life, freed me from a terrible curse. I didn't tell you about yourself or our previous meeting, because I wanted you to know peace, something you hadn't known before with the chaos of your family, even if only for a little while. Now, come! We must go!"

Eternity turned to leave, expecting him to follow. He wanted to go with her, to know who he had been before. Yet, Elijah found himself frozen there on that piano bench by that force inside that resisted. His desire to go was slowly replaced by seeds of doubt. Maybe he shouldn't go. Perhaps he should listen to that inner part of him, the one that was filled with dread and caution. If he went, then the simple happiness he had known these past years would be destroyed forever. He wanted to stay in bliss.

"Wait," he called as he sped to intercept her. He grabbed hold of his wife's arm and turned her around to face him. "I don't think we should go. Something doesn't feel right."

Eternity smiled reassuringly at him, "It doesn't feel right, because the part of you that remembers is afraid to return to the life before, because it was a hard one full of misery, loss, and bloodshed. Perhaps, you're even afraid of losing me, if you return to that life, but you won't. I cannot fall victim to your family's curse of tragedy. You won't lose me, if you go back."

Still, despite her words of reassurance, the vampire refused to budge. He licked his lower lip and shook his head, before looking down at the floor in his uncertainty.

"That man is here to destroy everything I built, everything that we built," he eventually murmured. "We built a life here, one of peace and happiness. I already know I don't want to go back to that life of chaos and bloodshed, Sweetheart. I want to stay here, where I'm content and happy...with you by my side."

His wife sighed, reaching up to cup the sides of his face in her tiny hands, "The world is in danger the longer this evil, the Hollow, remains in existence. I must eradicate that thing inside you and your siblings. I do not have a choice in that. However, I'll make you a promise. Come with me on this journey, let me save Hayley and the world. Afterwards, if you only desire to live this simple country life, then we shall return to it as if we never left."

Finally, that inner part of him that resisted faded, appeased with Eternity's deal. Elijah nodded in agreement, "Alright. Let's go."

She smiled and drew his mouth to hers in a brief, loving kiss, before she took his hand in hers and lead him out of the bar and on an all new journey.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: When We Go Back

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

**New Orleans - 2025**

On theway to the Louisiana town, Eternity had requested that Klaus summon two people, one named Rebekah and the other Kol there. Elijah sensed those names were familiar to him, just like the hybrid they rode on a plane together with all the way back to the States and then climbed into an awaiting Ford Expedition.

The amnesiac had a million questions he wanted to ask both his companions about who he was, but refrained. He wanted to see the world he had come from with his own eyes first, before asking anything that might influence his choice as to whether or not he should return to his old life.

Klaus hadn't seem very keen on conversing anyway. He remained quiet and seemed worried the whole trip. Eternity has tried to comfort him, but the hybrid had continued to be skeptical of her abilities to help him. He must have been the type to need to see things with his own eyes,

Before long, they were all standing in the inner courtyard of the Abattoir with a tall blonde coming to meet them. The storm caused by the two men's close proximity, as well as the whispers and the painful tugging had been kept to a dull roar with Eternity's powers. The new familiar face was named Freya Mikaelson, a witch who turned out to be Niklaus's and Elijah's older sister.

Immediately, the Mikaelson witch relayed that she had been trying to find Hayley, but had no luck in discovering her location. It was then that she had noticed the shimmering immortal and felt overwhelmed by her very presence there. The woman had tears in her eyes and nearly collapsed upon the concrete floor.

"It's you. I know you. Even if I were blind, I would know you - the goddess from beyond the stars and the spirit of the forest. I saw you once, long ago, but I thought you were just a dream," Freya rambled to the ethereal beauty, then breathed a sigh of relief, before collecting herself to more casually say, "Nik, told me that you're here to stop the Hollow."

"She's also here to help find and save Hayley," Klaus piped up. "That takes priority, Sister."

"Actually, eradicating the Hollow is first on the agenda," Eternity corrected him. "I do not wish to waste my energy continuing to keep that evil from tearing this city apart. Where are your other siblings, Nik?"

"We're here," called another female.

Suddenly, two more people came forth, coming down from the upper levels of the house. One was another blonde woman and the other was a tall brunette man. These people must have been Rebekah and Kol.

Again, Elijah felt that sensation of familiarity when faced with these other strangers, whom were supposedly his relatives, but couldn't remember them.

"Elijah," Rebekah greeted him happily, surprised to see him.

It was awkward to not remember one's own siblings, but that was the reality he faced. He smiled politely at the blonde vampire, however it certainly wasn't with the familiarity he was supposed to have.

"Gather around Mikaelson siblings possessed by the Hollow," Eternity announced to them all. "I will extract the demon that plagues you and this world, banishing it forever, so that once more your family can be whole."

"And how do you plan on doing that, love," Kol asked her, as each of them, including Elijah drew near her. "Not even the most powerful of witches, not even the Ancestors, could stop the Hollow."

The ethereal beauty laughed lightly and then smirked at the tall man, "But I am not of this world. I am mightier than your mortal magic and mortal spirits of the afterworld, my dear Kol. I am strong enough to do what they could not. Now, come. It is time...to show you my wonders."

Tentatively, the amnesiac vampire drew even closer and the other three did as well. They all came to stand on every side of her. Elijah stood in front of her, Niklaus in back of her, Kol to the left and Rebekah to the right. Each of them watched with curiosity and a bit of uncertainty as Eternity thrusted her hands outward on ether side of her.

It was immediate when Elijah and the other three were forced to bend back with their arms straight out. A terrible pain filled the amnesiac vampire. It was an agonizing burning and an excruciating pulling feeling that left him unable to do anything. He couldn't breathe or think. He only knew pain.

However, it only last a second, before it was over and there was only a big blue light hanging over all their heads. Elijah only saw it for a moment, the pure form of the Hollow, before it suddenly and abruptly vanished as if it had never been there at all.

The whole ordeal was rather anticlimactic in it's quickness. The amnesiac vampire hadn't known what to expect, but had thought there would have been more to the experience of the Hollow's removal and it's subsequent destruction. Yet, he found he was simply thankful that he no longer felt that horrible tugging or heard those bothersome whispers - and he never would again.

"Well, now that that's been dealt with, can we please find and rescue my wife?" Klaus said to Eternity, as he regained his breath from having his piece of the Hollow ripped from him. "Hayley needs us."

The immortal lady nodded, "Aye. Let's go. I already have a fix on her."

Elijah watched as the woman he loved more than anything move to leave him there with these familiar strangers. "Hey," he pulled her back around, before she could get far. "I'll go with you. Maybe I can help."

Eternity smiled sweetly and nodded.

With that, the trio was off to rescue Klaus's wife.

It didn't take long before they were just outside of New Orleans at an old, abandoned house called Shiloh Place. It was Eternity that had guided them there and quietly, they exited the hybrid's Land Rover, proceeding forward with the cautious stealth of predators.

As they approached the house, Elijah could hear conversations being carried out inside. A young boy and an older woman were arguing over killing Hayley. The boy didn't want to hurt anybody, but this woman insisted that it needed to be done. They needed to move quickly or else their efforts would be meaningless.

Klaus lead the way, kicking down the front door effortlessly and angrily shouting, "Greta!"

The younger Mikaelson charged inside with Elijah and Eternity following behind closely. They were just in time to see the hybrid attack and tear apart the older woman that had been heard arguing with a boy, of whom stood back with a look of terror upon his face. He thought he was going to die as well, the amnesiac vampire thought.

Then their eyes locked and he couldn't bring himself to punish one so young, though it was obvious he had been involved with the kidnapping. Instead, he quietly urged the boy to leave. He didn't have to be told twice. He left the house immediately and didn't look back.

Nearby was a familiar young woman, covered in dirt and dried blood, as she sat in the corner, appearing exhausted. The older Mikaelson turned his attention toward her, watching as his wife went to her, checking to make sure that she was alright. He went over as well, ready to help get Klaus's wife out of harms way.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked Eternity.

"Someone who will reverse what has been done to you," the ethereal beauty replied quickly. "They bound your werewolf side to kill you, didn't they?"

The young woman nodded, "Yeah. How did you -?"

The powerful immortal laid her fingertips on Hayley's forehead, which glowed bright blue and hummed for a brief moment. "There. Your hybrid status had been restored, my dear. Now, we should get out of here."

"Yes, let's," Klaus agreed as he came over with a soft smile as he looked down at his restored wife. "This place is disgusting. No place for my lady."

Hayley got to her feet quickly with a loving grin of her own as she ran into her husband's arms, embracing him tightly. "Thank you for the timely rescue," she murmured, before she kissed his lips.

Elijah watched the touching scene as it unfolded, feeling the loving effects of it urge him to wrap his arm around Eternity, pulling her into his side and resting his head against hers. She put her hand on his chest and kissed his cheek quickly, just as the pair of hybrids pulled apart.

"Hey, I noticed that the world isn't on fire with the two of you together," Hayley said, gesturing between the two Originals. "What's up with that?"

"Well, you have my big brother's wife to thank for that," Klaus told her, nodding at Eternity.

The female hybrid blinked rabidly at the other couple. "Wife? You got married in amnesia land, Elijah? Sounds like you've lived a happy life," she spoke to him, as if his amnesiac state was in the past.

"I'm still in amnesia land actually," he replied with a polite smile. "I have no idea who you are, only that you are apparently part of a family I can't remember either."

"I see," Hayley said awkwardly.

Her husband piped up then with gratitude on his tongue, "Elijah's wife defeated the Hollow, freeing my siblings and I, as well as the world, of it's wickedness. She even helped to locate you, darling. We owe her a great debt."

Elijah took his wife's hand in his, holding on tightly, as they looked at each other with pride.

"Well, thank you...er...," the female hybrid trailed off.

"I'm Eternity," the shimmering woman introduced herself, "and you're welcome."

With the conversation coming to a close, the quartet made their way out.

As they did, Klaus mentioned how Greta's death wasn't the end of their troubles - that there were others that would declare it war and come for them all. It worried Hayley and even Elijah, though he didn't remember these people.

Eternity, on the other hand, remained neutral. "I'm sure you can handle things, Nik. You are the big bad hybrid. These enemies are nothing you cannot handle."

"Wait. You are incredibly powerful and yet, you're not going to help?" Hayley asked her with a deep, confused frown, as she pulled everyone to a stop in the overgrown front yard.

The ethereal beauty looked at Elijah with a soft smile and shrugged slightly as she turned back to the other female, "I made a promise to my husband. What I do from here is completely up to him."

The brunette's frown only deepened, "What does that mean?"

"It means that if my brother so chooses, they will go back to their quiet little life in the French countryside," Klaus answered. "He came with his wife, so that she could rid the world of the a Hollow and safe you from your death. Now that's complete, Elijah gets to choose his path: to go and live as an amnesiac for the rest of his days or to remain here and return to his old existence."

All eyes fell upon the older Original, who shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. He supposed he did have a rather large decision to make. He simply didn't know which path to take. On one hand, he had enjoyed his life in the countryside, happily ever after with a wife he loved so completely he couldn't imagine life without her. However, on the other hand, Elijah was also very drawn to these familiar strangers, these people he had once cared for so deeply.

"Perhaps we will stay for a night or two, until my husband makes his choice," Eternity suggested, seeing how torn he was over this most important decision that would define the rest of his immortal life. "Come. Let us return to the Mikaelson Compound."

From there, the four of them did as Eternity had said and returned to the place that had once been Elijah's home. Being in that place was like being trapped in a hazy dream, where things were familiar, but one couldn't recall why. He found himself surrounded by ghosts of memories he couldn't quite reach, that were on just the edge of his mind and wouldn't come into focus.

It was maddening as it was intriguing. He wanted to remember, but that the same time, he didn't.

Then the Original found himself surrounded by a loving family, who celebrated the safe return of one of their own, as well as welcomed a new member in his wife. Seeing them all together, happy and full of love for each other, made his decision for him.

Within a mere few hours of being back in New Orleans, Elijah pulled Eternity off to the side, during the celebration, and told her, "Sweetheart, I want you to give me back my memories."

"Are you sure?" She immediately responded, knowing how much he had wanted to remain in France before. "Is this what you truly want?"

Without hesitation, he nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I want this. I want to know."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: When We Decide

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Author's Note**: Well, it took a while to come about, but this is the final chapter for 'When Death Meets Life'. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to check out my other Elijah x Eternity stories!

* * *

**New Orleans - Three Days Later**

Elijah stood in front of a roaring fire. He was dressed in his well-tailored suit once more, which signified that he had his memories back. The ethereal beauty he had made his wife during his time as an amnesiac had undone Vincent's magic and Marcellus' compulsion with ease, and the second that she had, he recalled everything. It was like the fog had been lifted. What had been vaguely familiar was now crystal clear.

Quite frankly, it was good to be back, despite all the turmoil and hardships. Though, he had to admit, part of him knew he would miss the quiet life, where chaos and bloodshed didn't reign his existence. Still, this was where he belonged - with his family. This life was the right one.

He had only been back for the past three days, but life had already gotten back to normal, with one exception. Though they had spent seven years together in domestic bliss, Eternity was a new player in this existence, his original existence. He now knew exactly how she had known about him, about Niklaus, about everything to do with the Mikaelsons.

The Original recalled their meeting in the woods a decade ago. He remembered the creature of life he had met, the strange white beast of legend that had healed and resurrected those werewolves that had been targeted by poachers. She had been foreign to him then, but now he knew her...intimately.

Furthermore, he also understood that they were somehow bound together, as if their souls had been intertwined the moment their bodies had. He recollected their initial encounter, when Eternity had mentions something about soulmates. Remembering that conversation, Elijah put together that she had meant that they were soulmates and it had been that fact that had freed her from being a prisoner of those woods, as well as released her from the form of a unicorn.

Despite that and the happy life they had shared together, the elegant vampire wasn't sure as to what to do about his wife. He couldn't say he didn't love her now, because the truth was, he loved her as much as he had during his time as an amnesiac, if not more so. It wasn't how he felt about her that made him uncertain going forward. He was actually hung up on the fact that he was a creature of death and she was one of life.

Just what kind of future could they, two opposites, have together? Surely, there could be nothing but pain and misery for them.

Elijah didn't feel worthy to be Eternity's husband, knowing all the destruction and violence his life had been consumed with for a thousand years. Honestly though, it wasn't himself he was concerned over. He knew how to control his own beast, how to have some semblance of humanity.

It was Niklaus and his chaotic, impulsive nature that concerned him. So many lovers and friends had suffered because of the hybrid's violence. What would stop his brother from doing the same to Eternity, should either of them cross Niklaus? What if he tore her from him in some way?

He didn't know if he could bear it, especially knowing if he parted from her forever, he would die. It wasn't an exaggeration. That was what would happen, if things went sideways. Elijah simply doubted this one thing that had made him so happy, happier than he had ever known.

"Elijah?"

He stiffened upon hearing her sweet, melodious voice, but didn't turn around to look at Eternity, who had come quietly into the common room. If he had been paying attention, he would have smelled her floral scent of roses and lilacs, heard her steady heartbeat.

"You have been avoiding me," she said casually, as she drew a little closer and then stopped still some distance from him. "You haven't looked at me or spoken to me, let alone embrace or kiss me. We haven't even slept in the same room. I understand that you needed time to readjust and I gave you space, but it is not readjustment that has you avoiding me. You are troubled. Talk to me. What is going on?"

At first, he didn't say anything nor did he look at her at any point, and a tense silence fell between them. Finally, he sighed and confessed, "I've been having doubts...about us."

Eternity was ever patient as she asked him, "What doubts are those, my love?"

"You are a creature of life, one meant to bring light and goodness to the world," Elijah told her, as he stared into the fire. "I am creature of death and my dark world will corrupt and ruin you - ruin our life together."

"You've been through a lot, Elijah," she replied gently. "Experienced a lot of tragedy, particularly when it came to those who you were dared to get close to. You've all been through a lot, actually. Yet, when I look at your family, I do not see this world of darkness you speak of."

He interjected, "The darkness of this family hides itself well. I'm not worthy of you, not as I am. Not now that my memories are back and that I have been reunited with my family. You're better off without me. If you stay with me, you'll only know pain and misery."

"Nonsense. You and I belong together," she smirked slightly. "I'm not some sort of symbol of purity and innocence nor am I naive. In fact, you and I are not so different. I have just as much blood on my hands as you do, if not more, and I am perfectly aware of your family's history, bu things are changing, cycles are being broken for your siblings. They are not the same as they once were and the curse that had plagued you all is lifting. I can sense it."

Elijah remained stubbornly unconvinced. For one thing, he knew his family. Sure things were good now, but happiness and peace were fleeting things for he and his siblings. It was only a matter of time before something happened, before the darkness returned. Then there was His fear of losing her to that darkness. It was so great that he'd rather push her away now instead of letting her stay and lose her more tragically later.

He stared into the fire a moment longer, before he finally turned to look at her with a remorseful expression. He just didn't believe that happiness was for him. His obligations to his family, to Niklaus, would always trump over his own joy. It would just bring them pain and division, if they stayed together.

Yet, the elegant vampire couldn't bring himself to tell her that. He was too much of a coward. So, instead, he gazed at her hopeful face briefly, before proceeding to walk past her with the intention of leaving the room.

"Whatever doubts you have, my love, we are bound to each other as one," called Eternity quickly. "One cannot live without the other. We will always be drawn back together, if we separate. We belong together. I love you, Elijah, always and forever."

Her words tugged at the Original's very soul and they gave him pause, bringing him to a stop in the doorway. This was a mistake, he thought. He should just keep walking. He should spare her the grief that was sure to come from loving him, from being loved by him.

However, he realized that no matter what reservations he might have, he couldn't leave her. His resolve was easily broken, he turned back, striding over to her in a few steps with a determined expression.

He didn't speak in return.

Elijah simply grabbed Eternity by the back of her neck gently and let his mouth descend upon hers in a rough, demanding kiss. His tongue pried her mouth apart, so that he could thrust it into the wet cavern and taste her throughly. This was his unspoken response to her words. He didn't want to live without her either, against every ounce of better judgement.

The shimmering woman wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body into him. She reciprocated his attention with vigor, sighing and moaning lightly into their kiss that he controlled. No doubt, she was glad that he had changed his mind, that he wasn't going to walk away from her.

He was glad too. No matter what doubts he had, he couldn't deny himself her. She had been everything for seven years and she continued to be so.

In their mutual joy, things quickly spiraled into a mess of heated passion.

Eternity tore her mouth from his and stared at him with lusty eyes. Her already dark, sapphire eyes only grew darker as a result. Her chest heaved and her lips were swollen from his kiss. She looked absolutely wild.

"Take me to bed, Elijah," she demanded of him breathlessly.

The Original didn't have to be told twice. He lifted her up into his arms, so that her legs were wrapped securely around his waist and then sped them into his bedroom - _their_ bedroom, he corrected.

Once they were shut up inside, the elegant vampire slammed his wife into the door, pressing her into it with his body, while his mouth latched onto hers again with an unquenchable hunger and his hands wandered over her body teasingly. The entire time, she clung to him, gasping and moaning needfully as she writhed against him deliciously.

Elijah's mouth descended lower, laying open mouthed kisses to the column of her throat, but only for a moment. His need for her was too great to resist for long. In urgency, the Original lifted Eternity's dress, bunching them around her hips, and then reached between them to undo his pants. He needed to be inside her - immediately!

However, just as he was reaching between them, his wife pushed him away with great, but gentle strength until he staggered back further into the room. He stared at her in surprise, watching her seductively smirk at him as she sauntered over to him. Simultaneously, she reached behind her to the ribbon that held her dress together and tugged it undone until the material was loose enough to simply fall from her body in a heap.

Eternity's body was bare beneath it and Elijah couldn't help but to lick his lips in anticipation of having her naked flesh within his grasp. By the time the flowing garment was gone she was within reach and reach for her he did. He pulled her flush against him with one hand cradling the side of her neck while the other ran down her back beneath her long white hair until it cupped her backside to press her closer still.

He gazed at her hotly, before his mouth resumed claiming her own. While he distracted her with his kiss, the Original maneuvered his wife over to the large bed, where he pushed her down into it with her legs dangling off the side as he stood between them.

The Original quickly shrugged off his suit jacket and tossed it aside, as he admired her pale, slightly glowing flesh. Then he reached to remove his tie and undo the first few buttons of his shirt, before he proceeded to lean over the ethereal beauty, of whom had squirmed needfully under his gaze. He kissed her again. This time, it was slow and sensual, unhurried, while his hand caressed it's way down her soft form until it came around to touch her intimately between her legs.

Eternity gasped in surprise, tearing her mouth from his to moan loudly into the room, as his fingers caressed the warm, wetness of her center teasingly. Simultaneously, his own mouth moved along her face, across her jaw, and down her throat.

Apparently impatient, the shimmering lady took control. Her impatience was so profound that Elijah found himself not only on his back beneath her, but also as bare of clothing as she was with magic. She straddled him as she held his hands down upon the bed with her own, while they stared at each other desperately.

Then without waiting another second, his wife released one of his hands to reach beneath her, grabbing hold of his hardened length and stroking him tantalizingly. From there, she lined him up with her entrance and sank down upon him slowly until he was fully seated inside her.

Both of them gasped and groaned at the feeling of being joined. Elijah had experienced it many times with Eternity, but every time, it felt absolutely exquisite, as if it was the first time he'd ever experienced the feel of her walls enveloping him so completely. However, the pleasure only grew better as the beauty above him began to move, taking him nearly out of her body, only to sink back down on him over and over again with slow precision that drove him mad.

Wanting to be able to kiss her lips and taste her skin, the impassioned vampire shifted his position, so that he was sitting up on the edge of the bed with her still in his lap. Both his hands were freed with this change and he splayed one of them upon her back, caressing the skin, while the other gripped the back of her neck, so that he could kiss her - and kiss her he did.

His tongue danced in her mouth, moving in time with her hips as she rode him steadily. She moaned into his kiss and gripped him tighter to her, her movements increasing in speed as the pleasure between them climbed higher and higher, causing him to gasp and growl in return.

Elijah released her mouth long enough to smile and breathed against her lips, "I love you, Sweetheart."

In response, Eternity simply smiled in return and reached to reconnect their mouths, holding him close as their intense lovemaking reached it's peak and they fell over the edge together. Her walls clamped down on his hardened length, while her movements grew erratic, drawing him to his own end. She cried out, her mouth tearing away from his, and instinct force his vampire visage forward, his fangs latching to the pale expanse of her throat and drinking his fill of her sweet tasting blood. The power within it coursed through his body, warming him, giving him greater strength.

The ethereal beauty's cries intensified with his feeding on her. Her entire body gripping him tightly, while she quaked until the spasms of her orgasm forced her to fall limp in his arms. When he released her neck, her face fell forward into the crook of his, as she trembled for a few more minutes and then stilled.

They sat there in silence, holding each other as they came down from the euphoria of their lovemaking.

It felt right to be there as they were. Elijah knew nothing but simple peace and joy with his lady in his arms, realizing that had he walked out the door and left her, it would have been a mistake. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself. They truly did belong together.

Before long, the Original was laying Eternity back against the pillows, while remaining buried inside her. He lay over the lady, gazing at her with adoration as he brushed away the white hair that framed her face and laid gentle kisses to her flushed skin.

"I'm glad that you've seen reason, my love," Eternity murmured to him with a small playful grin, as she ran her fingers through his hair lazily.

The vampire grinned at her and chuckled, "Me too."

Then he kissed her lips, gently at first, but it grew more vigorous. Soon, they were moving together again, once more lost to their passion.

As they did, Elijah knew that it was with Eternity, this creature of light, to whom he, a creature of death, belonged - always and forever.

**The End**


End file.
